Bloody Demon
by AliceTheWriter
Summary: Nothing should've happened, nothing of all this shit sould've happened to me. I was just a normal girl who was enduring high school every days, I wasn't that kind of girls who where dreaming of adventure all around the world. So why, tell me why it had to be me who got crazy during a party and became prisonner I don't know where with a bloody psychopath ?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone ! This is my first english story, so I'd like to apologize for all the mistakes I'll make. If you see them, please tell me, it will help me to progress. This story is rated T for swearing and maybe a little "mature" content, you'll see ;) Enjoy !

* * *

Chapter 1

Basically, the party at Cassie's house was supposed to be a great one, even if I wasn't particulary found of that kind of events. To be honest, I'd rather be in my bed with a great book instead of looking like a savage dancing on horrible music. But hey, if you want to survive in this society , you need to socialise. When Cassie opened me, the first thing I thought was « I'll never be as pretty as her », but then I noticed how her makeup was making her look like a slut, and I felt better. Don't look at me like I was a bitch, Cassie never liked me and so did I. She invited me only because I was Sarah's friend and they where both friend too.

\- Hi Mary ! I love your dress so much, I fit you super well !

That bitch doesn't ever know how to lie.

\- Thank you Cassie, you look awesome too ! I bet you go that lipstick from MAC, didn't you ?

But I do.

\- Yes, how did you gess ? She said in that horrible high pitched voice.

\- I was lucky. You let me in ? It's so cold oustide.

\- Yes of course, come in.

In entered and I was relived to see I wasn't the last one, I hated to say hi to hundred peoples. I looked form right to left, hoping to see Sarah. I finally found her in the kitchen, trying some mixs of alcohol drinks. I loved Sarah very much, but it was in those moments I was seeing how different we where. Like, she was almost the prettiest girl of the high school and everyone liked her when I was the disgusting bug that everyone would step on. I still don't know how we managed to stay friends after all this years. I approchated her and a big smile appared on her face when she saw me :

\- Hey Mary ! Could you taste this for me please ? She asked, putting a glass of alcohol under my nose.

\- You know I don't drink, I relpied with a disgusted look.

\- Come on, just a sip !

I sighed and took just a bit of that horrible blue liquid. The taste wasn't so bad, but it was definetly too strong for someone who never drink. I began to cough while giving back the glass to Sarah who had an amused look on her face.

\- It's... not bad, I said when I finally calm down.

\- See Erik ! I told you that Whisky and melted candies would make a great mix, she said to a tall guy next to her.

He smiled to her and Sarah replied by those genuine laughs she had. I knew her like she was my sister, Erik was definetly going to be more than a friend.

Like every other parties, people where coming to get drunk, which didn't took long actually. I was checking my phone every five seconds to see when people started to vomit. No, I'm not a psychopath, but people forgets too often how boring parties like that are when you are the only one who's not drinking. The first to vomit was Cassie, as I gessed it and it was only 2 a.m. Then it was some guy I never seen at school and Cassie's friend. I was sitting on the couch, trying to avoid getting beer on my dress.

I was so fucking bored.

I didn't know why I came, I should have stayed home like I was planning. I still didn't know what pushed me to come.

Suddently, I felt dizzy, like I was drunk when I definetly didn't drink anything. Maybe Sarah put something in the drink I had... No, it's impossible, something's wrong. The headhache was getting stronger and I took my head between my head to make it stop. I could barely see thing, it was all blur and I could only see weird stains in front of me. My stomach twisted itself, it hurted so much I couldn't even breath correctly. It was at this moment Sarah decided to take me on the dance floor. Of course, she was drunk and couldn't see I was almost dying. She brutally took one of my hand, spilling some beer at the same time.

\- Oh my God Mary, your hands are so cold ! She said, stupidly laughing, come dance with me, it will warm you !

She was pulling my arms, making the pain even bigger. I didn't even have the strengh to get my arm back.

\- No... I don't feel well... I tried to say trough my pain.

\- Oh come on ! You didn't dance from the beggining of the party !

She was still pulling my damn arm and I really tough I was about to faint.

\- NO !

Somehow, I found the energy to get back my arm in a violent gesture. But I didn't get why there was a horrible sound of something broking right after it. The music suddently stopped, I still didn't know why because I couldn't find a way to raise my head up. When I finally did, I stayed horrified. Sarah was right in front of me, but embedded in the wall, blood dripping from all her body.

I... did that ?

I didn't have the time to understand that a second after, I finally fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! I'm back with a second chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it ! Thanks Mira for your review, I hope you'll like this chapter too :)

* * *

Chapter 2

When I finally opened up my eyes, I was ready to find my wonderful bed and the purple color of my room, but everything was green and brown. When I realised that horrible fact, I tried to get up, only to find my face against the rough floor a few second later. I raised my head, confused. A hammock. Why the hell did I fall from a hammock ? I finally got up, and what was around me missed making me fall again. A tree. I was in a kind of treehouse that had everything you could need : table, chair, kitchen, and even a fucking desk. I couldn't resist the urge to pinch myself, I must have been in a very bad dream. It hurt, but when I opened up my eyes again, I was still in that house, and someone was standing in front of me.

\- You're not dreaming, love.

I jerked backward, hitting my elbow to a table. The pain was real. Everything was real. I raised my eyes back at the boy who talked to me. He was tall, kind of skinny but well built whith large shoulders. I couldn't help but feel really small and ridiculous in front of him. He had some crazy blue eyes that pierced trough my heart and I was surprised to be still alive. My heart was pounding and for some reason, I though that I really liked the way his blond hair was so messy, and I felt my cheeks go warmer. He was handsome, and judging by the look he gave me, he knew it.

\- Who are you ? I finally said, my voice cracking.

\- Some call me Peter Pan, he said in a low voice while moving forward.

My stared at him, wide-eyed. Was he fucking joking ? Did someone made me a really bad joke ? I burst into an uncontrollable laugh under his shocked expression. This was probably the result of so much stress in so little time, but I couldn't stop. It was probably Cassie who tried to humiliate me once again... I stopped imediatly when I tough of Sarah. I pictured her in that wall, with all that blood... I did this, this was real. I choked back the sobs that I felt coming and I straightened. I looked back at this certain « Peter Pan », trying to look a bit more confident and less crazy than I must already have.

\- Peter Pan ? Like the fairy tales ? I asked with my voice still flinching.

\- Yeah, that guy I let go couldn't resist to write something about me... Never read it, what is it about ? He said in a calm tone that was kind of scary.

\- Hum, that you're a flying boy that never age and who lives with the Lost Boys, I say without going into the details.

\- That's exact, he didn't lost as much memory as I though.

Was he crazy ? Like, some kind of maniac who though he was the actual Peter Pan ? I read that with those kind of people, the best is to play their game, or they could become angry, or they could kill you in the worst case. Maybe if I can outplay him, I will be able to run quickly outside and find some help.

\- Where am I ? I ask, not certain of his answer.

\- In Neverland, of course.  
Yeah, of course he would answer that, he's definetly in his own world. Though I had to say his clothes really looked like they were made from leaves.

\- Okay, we're in Neverland. I say, almost to myself. And why are we in Neverland ?

\- You don't believe me.

His tone became angry, and before I could open my mouth, he was only a few inches from me. I could feel his cold breath against my lips. I instantanly froze, inable to think about anything else than his body almost touching mine. I couldn't put myself to look at him, too scared that I might burst into tears. He could kill me right now, why isn't he doing it ?

\- Come on, love, he wishpers darkly. I know you can do better than this... You can't outplay me with such a bad scenario.

He was playing with me, like all this was a fucking game. I closed my eyes so hard it hurt. I faked my sobs and I felt him relax, he made a little step backward. Then I run. I already spotted a door at my left, and I almost screamed of joy when I saw it was open. But then, I expected a road or a forest, but it was nothing of these. I was in the middle of a jungle.


End file.
